


CINNAMON CHALLENGE FAIL + cute nurse

by classicalreader313



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, Facebook, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Internet, M/M, Mild Language, Near Death Experiences, YouTube, cinnamon challenge, internet fame, mild stalking, this is stupid sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicalreader313/pseuds/classicalreader313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn had rocketed to Internet fame after his best friend Rey posted a video to YouTube of him attempting to do the cinnamon challenge and being hospitalized in the aftermath.<br/>Poe had stumbled upon it late one night, after he’d had a bit too much to drink and had been scrolling through YouTube for hours, flitting from one funny video to the next. He clicked the link at 2:38 AM and the title read “CINNAMON CHALLENGE FAIL + cute nurse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	CINNAMON CHALLENGE FAIL + cute nurse

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to star wars  
> it's late and i'm stupid

Finn had rocketed to Internet fame after his best friend Rey posted a video to YouTube of him attempting to do the cinnamon challenge and being hospitalized in the aftermath.

Poe had stumbled upon it late one night, after he’d had a bit too much to drink and had been scrolling through YouTube for hours, flitting from one funny video to the next. He clicked the link at 2:38 AM and the title read “CINNAMON CHALLENGE FAIL + cute nurse.” Intrigued, he watched the video.

On his screen, a tall, well-built, dark skinned boy stood in front of a sink, a spoon in his hand and a container of cinnamon beside him. A girl’s voice- no doubt the girl behind the camera- said, with a slight British lilt, “Camera’s on, Finn. Go ahead.” The boy nodded to her and poured cinnamon onto the spoon until it was piled high with the spicy red powder.

Poe leaned forward in his seat. His headphones were in, and the volume was way up.

That was his first mistake. As soon as the boy tried to swallow the cinnamon, he began to gag and violently cough. _Really loudly._ The girl began to laugh at him. Once again, _really loudly._ He felt his eardrums exploding.

The boy, who Poe now knew to be Finn, began to drink straight from the sink, but his coughing did not diminish. Poe knew he should be focusing on his obvious signs of distress, but all he was really picking up on was that the guy was really hot. The girl continued laughing uproariously at her friend, but as Finn sunk to the ground, she realized maybe it wasn’t so funny.

“Finn? Finn, are you okay?” She set the camera down on the counter.

Poe looked to the bottom of the screen. The video was _ten minutes long._

“Fuck! Finn!” She ran to her friend, pulling out her phone as she knelt by his side. Her hair was done up in three buns on the back of her head. “What do I do now?”

From the floor, between coughing fits, the boy croaked, “Ask… siri…”

“Not the time! Come on, we’ve got to get you help.” She got to her feet and pulled the boy up. “Wait a second… can you support your weight?”

He nodded, and she sprinted to grab the camera. The screen went dark.

When the camera came back to life, Finn was lying in a hospital bed, being checked on by a nurse with short, tied back red hair.

“So…” the girl said, “you get a lot of cases like this?”

The nurse turned to face the camera- to be fair, she was cute, although Poe was more occupied with Finn, who had a literal IV hooked up to him- and answered, “We’ve gotten a few, but none this bad. It’s good that you brought him in when you did.”

“Wait… so Finn could’ve died doing a stupid Internet challenge?” she asked, trying and failing to keep in her laughter.

“I can hear you,” Finn reminded her, and the camera panned to him.

In the background, the girl asked the nurse, “Would it be possible for me to get your number?”

Finn groaned.

With that, the image faded out. Words in white type appeared across the black screen:

“ _In case you were wondering Finn is okay and I (Rey) went on a date with the cute nurse.”_

With that, the video was over.

Poe sat back in his seat, eardrums throbbing and mind muddled. What a wild ride. The video was loaded with views and comments, but he only found himself yearning to find out who these people were. The YouTube channel linked up with a Facebook page, and Poe knew it was creepy, but he couldn’t quell his curiosity. Her profile picture was of her and Finn, and Poe discovered that he was even hotter when he hadn’t just inhaled a spoonful of cinnamon.

He dug deeper into her page- her privacy settings were nonexistent. She had graduated high school in 2011, just one year after Poe. After a few more minutes of browsing, he saw that she lived in Grover Beach, just like him. He marveled that he could’ve seen her around before. They could’ve even gone to the same school.

His eyes growing heavy with sleep, he sent her a friend request before shutting his laptop. He stretched out on his sofa and soon fell asleep.

///

“Hey, Finn, look at this guy who sent me a friend request,” Rey called, beckoning her best friend to look at her computer screen.

“Woah! He’s kinda cute,” Finn remarked, settling beside her on the couch.

“Kinda cute?” Rey questioned. “I’d say he’s hot.”

He nudged her. “What about Sandy?”

“I never said he was cuter than her,” Rey argued. “Plus, I was thinking he was more your type.” Finn looked down, bashfully. “Come on, you’re always begging for me to find guys for you!”

When her friend stayed silent, Rey rolled her eyes and set the laptop aside. “I gotta head to lunch with Sandy. Coming with?”

“Sure,” Finn said. He liked that ever since his friend had started dating the redheaded nurse she went out of her way to let him know he was wanted.

“Grab your shoes. Let’s go.” The dark-haired girl stopped in front of the mirror in the hallway while Finn got ready. Her hair was done in her usual three buns, keeping it out of her face.

After he had pulled on his shoes, the two went on their way.

They were walking slowly under the hot summer sun when they heard footsteps on the asphalt behind them. “You’re Finn, right? And you’re Rey? Your hair’s even done all weird!”

They whirled around and were surprised at who they found there. While Rey was offended about the hair comment, Finn spluttered, “You- you’re that guy! The guy from Facebook! You sent Rey a request at like 4 AM!”

The guy looked sheepish. “Yeah, I’m Poe. God, that video you made! That… that was _wild._ Can I like… get a picture with you?” That part was addressed to Finn, and the dark-skinned boy smiled and began to nod.

Behind Poe, Rey saw her girlfriend approaching and wanted to slip away. “I have a better idea,” she suggested. “How about you two go out to lunch and get to know each other?” She gave her friend a shove so he stood face to face with Poe.

Finn gave her a look, and she returned a grin. “See you guys later.”

The two were left alone together after Rey made her departure. They shared a smile. Something good had come from Finn almost dying after all.


End file.
